Harmony and the parade
by bjaarcy
Summary: In which Harmony is very excited to attend a parade where everyone is in rainbows. For the bonus Faberry Week AU, with Harmony as the Faberry lovechild and bonus Klaine family! ONESHOT


"Mama," Harmony asked, bouncing in her booster seat excitedly, "where're we going?"

"A parade, baby," her mama answered, turning in her seat to look at her with a smile. "Are you excited?"

Harmony nodded, smiling bright, and her mama giggled, facing forward again.

Harmony was _so_ excited. She'd been to many parades, she felt. At just over five and a half years old, she'd gone to the Macy's parade for Thanksgiving since she could remember, and the Santa Claus parade since before _that,_ and she knew that parades were always fun. There were lots and lots of people who smiled a lot and sometimes they brought their kids too and sometimes Harmony made new friends.

So, yes, Harmony liked parades a lot.

The fact that this parade was in the summer was even better. Now she could wear the prettiest (rainbow coloured) dress she owned, unlike during the Macy's and Santa Clause parades, where her dresses were covered with her thick, wool coat that her Uncles Kurt and Blaine got her.

After her mommy parked the car, Harmony waited impatiently in her booster, kicking her feet until her mama unbuckled her out. Jumping out of the car, she grabbed both of her mothers' hands, walking with them until they were on the street, where many others had already gathered for the parade. Harmony let out a gasp and her eyes grew wide when she noticed that she began strolling down the road.

_They were a part of the parade_, she realized.

"Mommy," she breathed, looking up at her mommy with her wide eyes.

(Little did she know, Rachel had to stifle a giggle at her comically big her daughter's eyes were.)

"Were part of the parade?" Harmony asked excitedly. Her mommy shared a look and a grin with her mama before looking back down at her and nodding.

"That's right, sweetie," she answered, "we're a part of the parade!"

"We're part of the parade!" Harmony sighed, in complete awe. "What kind of parade is this?" she asked curious and excited.

"A pride parade, baby," her mama answered. Harmony looked at her, confused.

"What's that?"

Her mama exchanged a look with her mommy, before her mommy answered, "Well, it's a parade where boys and boys can kiss each other, and girls and girls can hold hands, without feeling scared that someone might get mad."

"It's a parade where everyone can love whoever they want to love," her mama added.

"Why's everyone in rainbows then?" she asked, her eyes glancing at all the colours people were wearing to prove her point.

"Because rainbows are the colours that mean acceptance, darling," her mommy explained carefully, looking at her mama nervously. Harmony only nodded though, the explanation sufficing to her mind. So_ that's_ why her moms were dressed so brightly and with face paint. (Not that she wanted to complain, because she got to paint her face too.)

Not long after the Berry-Fabray family began walking in the parade, Harmony let out another gasp, letting go of her mommy's hand to point.

"Mommy, Mama, look!" she squealed. "The man's only in his undies! And he's a rainbow!" Harmony looked back and forth between the rainbow painted man to her mama, squinting at her mama's rainbow face paint. "Mama, he looks like you!"

Harmony watched as her mama tossed her head back, her blonde hair flowing with the toss. "I guess so, baby, I guess so."

Harmony took her mommy's hand again, laughing and gasping in delight as she noticed everyone around her. Women kissed proudly under the broad daylight, men held hands with their significant others, rainbows covered the streets of New York. Harmony squealed at everything around her, jumping, her giggles ringing like bells in her mothers' ears as she swung back and forth on the strength of their hands on hers.

They eventually met her Uncles Kurt and Blaine, her cousin Rory with them and enjoying the parade. They continued to walk the streets, enjoying the overwhelmingly accepting atmosphere. Rory and Harmony blushed and giggled out teasing "_ewww_"s every time their respective parents kissed each other. There wasn't an unhappy person in sight.

They eventually parted ways mid-afternoon; Rory had a music lesson to attend.

"Bye, Uncles Kurt and Blaine!" Harmony said to the family as they walked, waving her dimpled hand into the air. "Bye Rory!"

"Bye!" the family waved back, and soon they disappeared into the crowd.

"I think," her mama began then, "we should start heading back too." She turned to look down at Harmony, who began to pout. "_You,_ missy," she said, crouching down and poking her stomach, to which Harmony giggled, "have school tomorrow."

"But Mama!" Harmony whined, pouting again.

"No buts, Harmony Barbara," her mommy interrupted, crouching down next to her mama. "If you like though," she bargained, "we'll get some ice cream on the way home. How's that sound?" Her mommy smiled, and Harmony nodded, ecstatic with the turnout.

"Yes, please!" she answered.

Her mothers exchanged a look, smiling at each other sweetly, and before long Harmony's mama said, "Alright, baby. Let's go home."

* * *

HUZZAH FOR BONUS FABERRY WEEK AU! Hope you enjoyed the Harmony Berry-Fabray (and bonus Rory Hummel-Anderson)! 8D

xoxo bjaarcy


End file.
